neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Taboo
The Taboo curse is a powerful spell which designates a word as a key to revealing the speaker's location. This curse was used during the Second Wizarding War. During said war, saying Voldemort's name was made Taboo and therefore used as a means of capturing members of the Order of the Phoenix, whom the Death Eaters believed to be the only ones to dare to speak it. History First Wizarding War Some have theorised that the practise of saying "You-Know-Who" instead of Voldemort's proper name might have began when he used a Taboo on his name during the First Wizarding War. This is unlikely, because Dumbledore encouraged people to use the proper name Voldemort so as to not fear the name. He would not have encouraged this if saying the Dark Lord's name would have endangered people. The most likely explanation behind the fear of the Dark Lord's name is that he and the Death Eaters caused so many atrocities that it inspired fear just mentioning his name, triggering traumatic memories of the War. The Taboo's use during the Second Wizarding War seems to have been novel. It was particularly effective in capturing members of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the D.A. Second Wizarding War Implementation Sometime after seizing indirect control of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, Voldemort made his own name Taboo. Thus, whenever his name was spoken aloud, Death Eaters and Snatchers were alerted to the location of the speaker. Since the only individuals who dared speak Voldemort's name were members of the Order of the Phoenix or their allies, the Taboo allowed Voldemort's followers to track down their enemies. Anyone who dared to speak the name and break the Taboo would be hunted down as criminals. Hermione Granger broke the Taboo once while the trio were at Tottenham Court Road, which led two Death Eaters (disguised as construction workers) to their location. Harry Potter broke the Taboo while they were camping during the hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes, leading to their capture by Snatchers. Kingsley Shacklebolt broke the Taboo and had to fight off several Death Eaters before going on the run, which is what alerted the Order of the Phoenix to the Taboo's existence. The anti-Voldemort radio programme Potterwatch, which was run by Order members and sympathisers, took to referring to Voldemort as "Chief Death Eater" as one of their methods of avoiding detection.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 22 Effects The curse works in a similar manner to the Trace spell, but rather than being triggered when any magic at all is used, it is triggered when a certain specific word is spoken. It works regardless of the age of the speaker and disables some weaker protective magical enchantments. If the speaker is in a building protected by the powerful Fidelius Charm, for example, it may reveal the general area around the speaker's house, but will not break the charm. This curse controls individuals by limiting their freedom to speak, and thus causes great stress, terror, and frustration. Because of these reasons, it may be considered to be Dark magic. Defence The Taboo, when triggered can break normal defensive enchantments (invisibility, etc.) such as when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were captured by the Snatchers. However, when inside the protection of very powerful enchantments such as the Fidelius Charm, the protection seems to remain unchanged. This may be why the trio were protected at 12 Grimmauld Place, even though they repeatedly used Lord Voldemort's name while hiding there in 1997, as whenever Harry looked outside the window, he could see Death Eaters lurking around the place. The Taboo Curse can not break a Fidelius Charm, but merely directs a person near the location, if the person does not know the address or is Secret Keeper. Actually, considering the Fidelius Charm is supposed to be the most powerful spell for protecting secrets, it is unlikely the Taboo affects it at all. More likely is the explanation that is offered in the book; that the Death Eaters know the general placement of the building. The Ministry of Magic must have archives, and the Ministry was under Death Eater control at the time. Alternatively, Bellatrix Lestrange likely knew of the house, as she was originally a Black. Known triggers Possible triggers Behind the scenes * It is currently unknown from whence the Taboo curse actually originated, although it can be presumed that, following the fall of the Ministry, the Committee on Experimental Charms was coerced into helping the Death Eaters come up with a manner that would make it easier for them to track down enemies of the Dark Lord. It is also possible that Voldemort invented the Taboo curse himself, as it seemed that no one was aware how his Death Eaters were able to track people who spoke Voldemort's name. *In , Xenophilius Lovegood purposely triggered the Taboo in order to lure Death Eaters to his house to capture Harry. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Tabú fr:Tabou ru:Заклинание табу pl:Tabu Category:Curses Category:Second Wizarding War Category:Spells of unknown incantation